Forgotten Winters
by Sarah the mutant farm girl
Summary: Harry's godmother and her twin sister have been in the Order nearly from the begining. They schooled with James and Co. The two sisters were there for everything but kept to the shadows they were forced to keep their lives secret because of a secret they
1. Fairy Godmother?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter series they belong to JK Rowling. I don't own Lord of the Rings they belong to JRR Tolkein, and I don't own X-Men it belongs to Marvel. I don't own Eve or Sarah Winters or Josh Summers they belong to a dear friend.

"Sarah?"  
"Yeah, Moony?" the woman asked through tears as she pushed herself up in her four poster bed.  
"You Okay?" one of her best friends, he knew more about her than she did most of the time and yet he was so oblivious at this moment.  
"Fine as frogs hair split three ways. Remus?"  
"Anything dear." He wasn't just one of the sweetest people she knew he was also the long time lover of her sister. He had been there from the first year at Hogwarts and even as he stood awkwardly in her door way of her bedroom in the Black's house he remembered to be polite.  
"Can we talk?" she asked. For the first time in years she felt small in Remus' presence.  
"Yeah. Molly wants us down for dinner though."  
"I know. What happened? The other day. When Sirius..." she drew in a shuddering breath. Remus moved into the room and sat down on the bed with Sarah pulling her up into his arms.  
"He was dueling and was stunned. After that he fell backward threw the veil." he summarized. Sarah bit back the tears that were trying to escape. "I'm so sorry. Sarah, I couldn't do anything."  
"I know Re. If you could have done something you would have." There was a knock on the door and they both looked up. There stood Albus Dumbledore, a small smile on his face despite the sad look in his eyes.  
"Yes, sir?" Remus answered the man.  
"I need to speak with Ms. Black if its okay."  
"Yes, its fine. What is it you need Albus?" Sarah asked.  
"You know about the situation with Harry am I correct?" Sarah nodded pulling out of Remus' arms. "Well, I would like it if you would speak with him. You don't have to offer him a place to stay he has to go live with the Dursely's this summer. Though I fear that will no longer be enough." The tears in Sarah's eyes burned as they spilled out down her cheeks.  
"What would you like me to say? Don't trust anyone? Hang on to your friends?" Sarah asked protesting the idea of talking to Harry.  
"Who ever gave you that idea?" Albus asked.  
"YOU DID."  
"I'm sorry if I ever did something to make you believe that. Will you talk with Harry?"  
"Sure. I'll talk with him but I won't guarantee you'll like the out come." Sarah said standing up and storming out of the room in search of the family house elf. She ran into him in the back most hall way.  
"Do you need anything mistress?"  
"Yes, Kreacher. If anyone comes to call on me I'll be back in a few hours.  
"May Kreacher ask where your going?"  
"I'm going to meet with Malfoy."  
"Should Kreacher tell him you are coming?"  
"He knows. If he don't he'll find out soon enough." she said before disappearing with a pop.  
Seconds later she appeared in the Malfoy mansion. She quickly got her bearings and headed toward the parlor. It was around 6 so Lucius should be there taking his evening brandy. She passed several house elves who called for her to stop. She waved off the protest of several portraits. Only stopping to speak with a great great great grandfather of hers. Though the thought was sickening she was a member of the Malfoy's family. Though she was a distant strain that had long since been burnt off of the Black family tree. She reached the parlor and wrenched open the door ignoring the burn she got on her hand for doing so.  
"Malfoy! Don't act so shocked you knew that if anything were to happen to Sirius I'd be here." She said as Lucius nearly choked on his brandy.  
"Yes, I was aware you would be here my dear girl but I thought you would use more lady like manners to get in."  
"I've not used lady like manners when you are involved in many years. Now you promised if he were to get hurt I would get the servants." She said not wasting time getting straight down to the purpose.  
"Yes. Yes. You may have the rat. He is of no special use to us. But the other you won't get without payment."  
"PAYMENT! I think I've paid more than anyone should ever need to. I've lost my husband, my sister lives in constant hiding, my parents were murdered, James and Lilly Potter were murdered. Anyone I've ever cared for has met nothing but ill fortune. If that isn't enough payment then nothing ever will be."  
"Have you learned nothing you silly wench? The Dark Lord does not take pity on the ones who have been hurt. Especially at his own hand."  
"You are sickening. What might this payment be?" she asked in a poisonus tone.  
"Your sister. Where is she hiding?"  
"I would rather give up my life than her place of hiding."  
"That can be arranged." Malfoy said drawing his wand. Before he could say anything his wand was ripped out of his hand and flying off in the opposite direction. Sarah's wand pointed at his heart.  
"Where are the servants?" she demanded making sure to pin Malfoy against the wall.  
"You wouldn't dare."  
"I don't think you are in the position to dare me. Now where are the servants?" she demanded again.  
"They are on the way. You may have them both. However I assure you, one thing."  
"What is that?"  
"You will suffer another loss before your pathetic order has time to carry out their plan." at that two cages appeared and Lucius disappeared with a pop. Sarah checked both cages before apearating back to her room. She sat the cages in her closet taking precautions and putting charms on them to keep both animals from escaping  
She then dug a mirror out of her hand bag. A message was scrolling across the glass where normally someone's face would be.  
"There is 1 message: Sirius...Sirius Black  
The connection was disabled. Would you like to repair the damage?" that voice in the message was familiar. Slightly younger but that was defiantly James's voice. But it couldn't be.  
"Yes. Repair damage." she told the mirror. She remembered buying these. There were several sets that were used this was the most important and main set. She and Remus had spent several hours putting the correct spells and charms on them. Making sure they could always be fixed. She smiled at the thought. Sirius had been so proud of her when she handed him this mirror and told him all of the special features. His favorite was she had managed to set a link directly from this mirror into her own personal mirror which she had kept. Tears slid freely down her cheeks, unable to stop them as she thought of that the first time Sirius had kissed her openly. She could still feel his lips on hers.  
"Damage repaired" scrolled across the glass now. Sarah tapped it with her wand causing it to go blank and set it in her bag. She collapsed onto her bed unwilling to join the others eating dinner in the basement.

Harry sat in his bedroom at privet drive staring at the ceiling. There was no point in getting up. No point in still living. It was his fault. Sirius would still be here had he listened to what everyone had told him. Molly had sent him a letter but he had left it lay where Hedwig dropped it. He ran his hands through his hair. Harry pushed himself up out of his pillows something was going on in his trunk. He opened it and dug through it throwing the contents all over the room. There at the bottom was the shattered mirror. In one piece. The glass was no longer broken. He picked it up and on the other side was a woman crying. Her hair was very dark almost a black but it had red and gold streaks in it. She was beautiful, obviously far older than himself maybe around the age of his mother. The mirror suddenly went blank. The woman hadn't said anything, she didn't even look familiar but he knew he had to have known her. The room around her was familiar too. Where had he seen it before he racked his brain. His eyes burned not used to being open so long. Now that he was fully awake he realized he had not eaten in a few days. He sat the mirror down on his bed side stand and crept down the stairs toward the kitchen. The Dursely's weren't home but he had been told to stay in his room. Not that whatever they said meant anything. He didn't care what they did anymore. He didn't care what happened to him. Sirius was gone, he wasn't allowed to play quidditch, the Weaselys wouldn't be able to invite him over not with Dumbledore missing, Hermione hadn't said much of anything to him. It was all over for him. He felt like he was awaiting his own execution. It seemed cruel for him to breath when Sirius wasn't able to. He was almost in the kitchen when he heard someone talking in his bedroom. He drew his wand from his back pocket and went back toward his room. Slowly and quietly being careful to miss the squeaky boards. He slid open his door and looked around there was no one there. He looked toward the mirror it was talking.  
"Harry James, are you there? Oh dung beetles. Why on earth would he leave such a thing lying about. HARRY!" it was the woman. She was back. She knew his name. He wasn't sure why this would surprise him many people he didn't know knew his name. He picked up the mirror and looked in it.  
"Who are you?" he asked with caution.  
"Me? My dear boy. Names are but label and can be easily changed or altered. But most people call me Sarah." the woman replied her eyes were red and puffy but still she had a sort of look to her that made you want to drop everything to comfort her.  
"How do you know my name?"  
"How do I know your name? What kind of question is that? How do I know your name? Honestly boy. Everyone knows you. But I know you much more personally than you think. Have you ever heard of the Maunders?" she asked seemingly shocked.  
"Yes, of course. Padfoot, Prongs, Moony, and Wormtail. Why do they matter to you?"  
"Oh you've seen the map. Goodness those boys never did like me not putting my name on it said it would be useful later in life. Oh well. I am another member of that group. I am Longears to them."  
"You knew my father? You knew Sirius?" Harry asked trying to put everything together.  
"Is anyone home right now?"  
"No, why do you ask?"  
"Wrong answer. You don't know me from atom and yet you gave me such sensitive information. I could have a whole fleet of Death Eaters coming to kill you right now. I need to speak with you and this mirror is pathetic. It worked for detention but this whole mess is nonsense." The mirror went blank and Harry heard a pop behind him. He turned around and there stood the woman.  
"Close your mouth boy. Albus wanted me to speak with you. Goodness your room is a mess. I would have thought you'd have more of your mother in you. Well come on sit." She said sitting down on his bed she crossed her legs and stared at Harry for a moment. But it was a kind stare. Not one searching for the scar, or comparing the similarities of him and his parents. She gave a small smile. "You've grown so much. Last time I saw you was...oh you were about 6 months old. I stopped to tell your father I was leaving town for awhile on order business." she rubbed her eyes. "That was the last time I saw him alive."  
"You knew Sirius and my father?" Harry asked again.  
"Knew them? I knew everything there was to know about them. I knew there favorite colors, outfits, jokes, how they walked, all of their crushes. There was little I didn't know about them. I nearly married your god father. But then things got a little hairy and he was sent to Azkaban when he got out we got together and I stayed with him and Buckbeak keeping them on the run and covering their tracks. Why does it matter now though? They're both gone. All I've got to show for it is the servants."  
"Servants?"  
"Oh yes. The servants. I wouldn't expect you to know. It was part of a deal with Malfoy." Harry stepped back.  
"You made deals with Malfoy?" he asked appalled.  
"Many deals. Kept my head above water most of the time. Not much you can do when he knows you well enough to predict your next move."  
"What kind of deals?"  
"Well, one of the best; kept the death eaters from attacking you until you were in Hogwarts."  
"Why would you do that?"  
"Harry, your father was one of my best friends. I promised him I would look out for you if something happened to him. Harry, I'm your god mother."

Nearly a hour later Harry sat in the kitchen. Sarah was cooking and telling him stories about his parents and their friends.  
"No. No. No. Your father wasn't always a jerk. Here take this." she said handing him a chocolate covered thingy. "Jamie, was a wonderful person. You just shouldn't get on his wrong side. He and Sirius told Remus and I to meet them in Hogsmead once. They didn't show up and the two of us ended up down there all day with no way back. You see at that time we were watched a lot better than you are now. The whole town would be shut down one Saturday a month and only students and their families could get in, and no one out with out an adult." She smiled licking the chocolate goop she hadn't told him what was off her fingers.  
"What did you two do?" he asked. He had quickly learned that the group was always pulling pranks on each other and always had to get their revenge.  
"OH. That was fun we gave them pig hooves and make-up jobs making them look like they should be on a street corner. They were sent to the nurse. She performed the counter curse but it didn't work instead every time she used her wand for the next week or so it would scream out profanities."  
Harry laughed. It felt good. Hearing about his parents and Sirius when they were young. After two bowls of the strange chocolate, a whole chicken, and a strange pot of what he thought to be vegetables, and an uncountable number of stories from both of them Sarah stood up. Flicked her wand at the mess in the kitchen and it began cleaning itself.  
"I'm sorry Harry but if I don't get back soon Kreacher and Re will start to worry. Not to mention Molly will have the whole order out for me." she said with a yawn. It was nearly 10 and the Durselys still hadn't showed up. Sarah had explained that they might be held up by traffic.  
"Will...Will you visit me again?" Harry asked slowly. He was hesitant to get attached to another person fearing they too may die. However from what she had told him she didn't fear death, or the death eaters.  
"Harry, if you would like me to come back I'll come. In fact your mirror. Just talk into it. If I don't answer I'll get a message next time I look into the mirror. If it says something about damage being done just tell it to repair damage." she held out her hand. Harry grasp it and shook it.  
"It was nice meeting you, Sarah."  
"If you ever need anything. Just use the mirror. If I don't hear from you with in three days I'll come to make sure you are okay. Harry, these are dangerous times. I'm not going to shelter you from this as others would like me. But I will do my best to protect you from what's coming. Harry, take care of your self and tell me if you have anymore of your encounters with Voldy. No matter if they are dreams or not." Sarah released his hand and with a small pop was gone. Harry was once again alone in the house. But he would sleep well tonight. For the first time in the past few weeks. Harry would sleep with happy thoughts and not the replay of Sirius' last few moments.


	2. Back to the Order

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter series they belong to JK Rowling. I don't own Lord of the Rings they belong to JRR Tolkein, and I don't own X-Men it belongs to Marvel. I don't own Eve or Sarah Winters or Josh Summers they belong to a dear friend.

Harry Potter &  
the Forgotten Winters

_Responses_

_uncutetomboy: Hey hang in there our dearest Remus has a love intrest. Unfortunantly not Sarah. I'm really glad you like it. I've been typing this up for ages and I lost several important chapters when my floppy disk died so hang in there I'll have three or four chapters to put up before I slow down to a snails pace. Thanks again Sarah3922_

Sarah sighed she had been getting short messages from Harry nothing like what she thought he would be like. She slid the mirror back into its place on the bedside table. It was nearly two and the 20th of July. Dumbledore had promised her she could go with the Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry to get school supplies. Everyone had put it off to the last minute much to Hermione's displeasure. Molly had received an owl nearly every morning for the past two weeks. Harry hadn't sent any owls. Of course that was for the best Moody would have a hippogriff if he had. She heard someone coming up the stairs. She had decided it wouldn't matter who it was they all told her the same thing. "Your getting thin" or "Look how pale you are why don't you outside for a while" None of them understood anything. There was a knock on the door and she went and opened it.  
"Sarah, I was told that you have the servants." It was Severus Snape. She smiled at the now welcome face. His greasy black hair hanging down in his face he'd obviously come here in a hurry.  
"Come in here. Severus you know we can't just talk about stuff like that. Anyone could be listing." she said pulling him in her room. He laughed, she was one of the few people he would laugh in front of.  
"You're starting to sound like Moody."  
"Yeah, well I'd rather sound like him than you."  
"So you do have them?"  
"Oh I've got them. Been feeding them right too."  
"Your feeding Rat? Do you know how much damage that thing did to your sister?"  
"That thing was my friend along time ago. No matter what he does or doesn't do I'll always remember that." she said excavating the two cages from her closet.  
"You got them both? What did you do to Lucius to get both of them?" he asked a little shocked. When she showed the rat to him his lips curled up into a snarl.  
"I made a deal with him. Don't make that face either. Severus, have you heard from Eve in a while?" she asked worry in her voice.  
"No, Sarah. Eve isn't allowed to contact us you know that. What kind of deal did you make?"   
"It don't matter. I've got you what you want." she said gently petting the rat who was hiding in her hands.  
"Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why, do you do this stuff? There were hundreds of things you could have done. But you volunteered to play cat and mouse."  
"Because though I'd like nothing more than to see all of their souls sucked out. I also don't want theses little creatures to get caught in the wrong hands. You know there are several people who can talk to snakes, and this rat isn't an ordinary rat." She said easing the rat back and pulling out the snake.  
"That's not what I mean. We all would like to see them in some serious pain. What I meant is why do you make deals, you knew as well as I did that if Potter went to the ministry that night that Sirius would and he would end up dead." a single tear slid down her cheek but she gave him a small smile.  
"I do this because other wise I wouldn't be able to get the servants, or the inside information, or what ever it is that you or the rest the order decide we need to put our next plan in swing."  
"You're a lot like your sister you know that?"  
"Yes, I know that. I'm a thorned rose just like Eve."  
"Why do you think Dumbledore wants these?"  
"Well, the snake is Voldy's eyes and ears, same with the rat. But the rat also has the steal hand and...he knows us."  
Severus shook his head still not understanding her reasons. He sat and watched the snake curl itself around Sarah's arm as she fed it a few live rabbits she made out of old shoes, or clothes. She had always been able to do anything charm, hex, or curse she read about. He flicked the rat on the nose when it tried to climb into his lap.  
"You're awful gullible."  
"Am not."  
"Are too."  
"Am not."  
"Are too."  
"Oh Merlin."  
"What?" he asked shocked. Secretly praying nothing was wrong with the sister of his long time love.  
"Severus Snape was just childishly arguing." she exclaimed.  
"Shut up. It's a deadly thing Sarah. I don't want to see you hurt."  
"I'm sure. Who was it that hexed me into a sleep for nearly a week?"  
"We were 14 and you tried to remove my head with your text book."  
"You were trying to kiss my sister, knowing full well she was with Remus at the time."  
"Don't you dare make me sound as if I ever competed with that werewolf." he said threateningly.  
"Or what? Severus, we long ago set aside our differences and joined wands against the same power that once rotted at your very soul. I forgave you for ruining my sister."  
"I didn't ruin Eve. She was a thorned rose before I laid eyes on her."  
"She's not only in hiding for...for her abilities, but because she left the inner circle of Voldomort's most powerful witches and wizards. You took her to that grave yard. Severus...?" Sarah looked up at her greatest childhood enemy. He had his face in his hands. He hated to be undermined but when you spoke to him in the tone she was using it angered him more than anything. Eve had put a spell on him protecting her sister from harm. Severus and Sarah had always fought, both ending up in their beds for weeks on end.  
"I'm fine. The scar has been calling me all week, your sister's spell. It's just a lot right now." he admitted.  
"I'm sorry. Has Albus warned you against going in again? Once that made all the difference."  
Another knock at the door sent both of the rooms occupants into panic. Sarah quickly put both of the animals in their cages, in her closet and Severus appearated.  
"Yes?" she called easily. Though her heart was beating hard in her chest.   
"Sarah dear, they just got here with..."  
"HARRY!" Sarah cut Molly off jumping up and ripping open the door, wincing from the burn on her hand. "He's here?" she asked. A look on her face of a kid in a candy store.  
"Yes, he's down with Remus."  
"May I go see him?"  
"In a few moments. Sarah, I'd like to talk with you."  
"What is it Molly?"  
"Harry's lost a lot in his life. He's still very young. I don't want you to get his hopes up on some muggle fairy tale ending for this. You know better than to think that this will have a happy ever after. It didn't begin with a once upon a time."  
"Molly, I'm not getting anyone's hopes up. Please understand, Albus has kept me from him for the past nearly 15 years. I've not got to get to know him. James and Lilly believed if something were to happen to them Sirius and I would take on raising their son. I'm sorry but I want to be there for Harry the way Lil never could be." Sarah explained. Molly shook her head taking Sarah's face in her hands.  
"Sarah, he's been hurt. I don't want to see you do anything to make it worse."  
"Molly, I swear on my own mother's grave that I'll keep nothing from Harry. But neither will I just give this information out. If he asks I'll tell."  
"Please, save him some of the great details till he's older."  
"He's not a child. He might only be 16 years old but he has been through just as much as the majority of the order members have been. Even you, Molly, know he's seen more, experienced more, and knows more than most children. He never got to be like Fred and George just mixing things up until something interesting happens. He's had nothing but life and death situations from before he was even a year old." Sarah argued her point. Molly sighed and released Sarah.  
"Go ahead and see him. OH and the girl is Hermione. I know we've all talked about her but you've only seen Ron's pictures." Sarah nodded taking off down three flights of stairs before reaching the meeting/dinning room. She pushed open the door and stepped in.  
"Well look what we have here. Is that what we have to do to get you out of that room?" Bill teased. Sarah stuck her tongue out at him. "Rather childish thing aren't you?"  
"Amen." Remus grinned. Sarah winked at him before "How are you dear?"  
"I thought you said you weren't going to be motherly at all to me." Harry teased as Sarah gave him a bear hug.  
"I know but once I saw you and got back here I realized I couldn't just not play the role I was assigned." she grinned releasing him.  
"Glad to see you came out of your dark little room Ms. Black." Ron said with an odd sympathetic smile.  
"Ms. Black? For that wouldn't you have to of married one of the Black brothers?" Hermione asked ever curious.  
"Yes. She would have." Charlie answered for her.  
"She never made it official. But she was as good as. Plus the last name gave her some credibility with the Death Eaters." Remus added.  
"I'm Sarah Winters-Black. Sirius and I were never able to get things on official documents. I'm also Harry's god mother." Sarah said giving the previous comments some support.  
"Sirius never mentioned you." Hermione said seemingly not sure.  
"I would hope not. Doing so could of killed me. I spent several years in hiding. I played the role of a muggle nanny."  
"You lived in a muggle house hold?" Hermione asked shocked.  
"Yes, my dear girl. But if you wouldn't mind we can sit down and I'll give you the answers to all your questions about me and the maunders later."  
"No you won't. Sarah Elizabeth Winters if you so much as give that girl one bit of information that could put any of us in danger I'll personally see to it that you meet the others in death." Remus threatened.  
"But Daddy I was only going to tell her a little bit. I would never dare tell her about the time you and Peter got into it and you ended up with your knees glued together and your head bald." Everyone in the room broke out laughing picturing Remus as a child bald with his knees glued together.  
"You promised." Sarah put her hand over her wand, over her heart.  
"Swear over my heart and wand that: If a rule can be broken I'll break it. If a promise can be forgotten I'll forget it. If a person can be saved I'll save them. If a friend can be embarrassed in front of all of Hogwarts I shall embarrass them. I am Longears the maunder." she said with great pride.  
"Yeah, well this isn't Hogwarts and you and Sirius made that up when you were 12. On one of your many nights you camped in the boys dorm." Remus shot back still blood red.  
"Sarah, we should get these kids to Diagon and back. They've got a lot of packing and such to do tonight." Arthur said stepping forward.  
"Yes, I know. Has anyone seen Kreacher first though?"  
"No, why?" Bill asked. Sarah rolled her eyes.  
"I've got to find him before I leave."  
"You should give him what he wants and put his head on that wall." Harry spat.  
"He's done very little to help the order's cause but to my family he has always served us well. I must make him swear to me before I leave that he won't go and take the servants back to Malfoy." she then stormed out of the room. Not at all quiet making Mrs. Black begin to scream.  
"OH SHUT UP YOU OLD HAG. I'VE LOST YOUR ELF AND NEED TO FIND HIM." Sarah yelled at the old portrait, which strangely shut up.  
"I don't think anyone has ever talked to her like that." Molly said entering the room holding her purse.  
"Yes, but the daughter in-law and mother in-law never get along. Sarah just takes things to another level." Remus said recomposing himself.  
"Has she always been that way?" Ron asked.  
"No, when I first met her she was very quiet and drawn back. That changed oh about 24 hours later."  
"How so?" Harry asked eager to find out about his god mother.  
"She ki...she was just a little more talkative."  
"He means there were suddenly things she was better at than him and Potter at so she flaunted them as best she could." an all to familiar voice said. Harry turned around to see Snape standing in front of Dumbledore.  
"Hello Harry. Ron. Hermione." Dumbledore said with a nod to each of them. "We have some err business with Sarah do know when she'll be done?"  
"No sir. However if you would mind telling her we'll be in the Leaky Cauldron when your through." Remus said as he and the other adults going began gathering the teens around the fire. Dumbledore agreed and followed Snape out of the room.

Harry crawled out from under Ron in the fire place of the Leaky Cauldron. Standing up and looking around the tavern he couldn't stop the small smile that spread across his lips.  
"What's that look for?" Ron asked helping Hermione to her feet.  
"What look?" he asked trying to sound innocent.  
"Oh leave him alone. It's nice to be back here isn't it?" Hermione asked hesitantly removing her hand from Ron's. Harry noted the looks the two had exchanged. He silenced the little voice itching to ask what was going on and stepped out of the way waiting on the rest of the group.  
"You know I bet the queen has less body guards than this." Ron joked.  
"Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, that's all of them here let us hurry up with this." Tonks remarked taking head count.   
"Don't sound happy to be here, Tonks." Remus said nudging her. "Molly you have their list?"  
"Yes Remus, I've got the bloody list. I'll go get their money you start with the books. Here's the precious lists." Molly said thrusting the supply list at Remus.  
"Calm down Molly. It's to crowded today for anyone to attack." Arthur reassured her.  
"Uh didn't you tell Sarah to meet us here?" Hermione asked.  
"Don't you get it? They have her now. She is beyond help." Bill said with a smirk.  
"Sarah, won't be joining us until nearly lunch time. Severus and Albus will keep her rather busy." Charlie corrected his brother. Bill shrugged playing with his earring.  
"It's all the same. But you have to admit that woman is mental. Did you hear her last night she's talking to that thing like it has some really human in it?" Bill his brother.  
"What thing?" Ginny asked.  
"Don't worry about it. Remus, you and the others take the children to the book shop I'll go get the money and meet you there." Molly said dusting the ash off Ginny's skirt.  
"Mum, I can do it on my own."  
"Don't you mouth me or I'll send the whole lot of you home." Molly said agitated.  
"Mum, ever things okay. If you would rather them be at home I'm sure Severus, Albus, and Sarah can take care of them." Bill said steering his mother away.  
"Do you think we shouldn't of come?" Ginny asked.  
"I think Mum's going to have a break down."  
"Come on children, lets get moving before Molly..." Tonks shook her head and led the teens out of the tavern into the street.  
Molly retrieved the needed money and met them in the long line at the book shop. From there they got the needed new robes, potion ingredients, and new quills. By lunch they had everything. Harry was amazed that with more people things could go so much faster. Of course with out Fred and George there were fewer "accidents". The group made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron where Sarah had just come through the fire place.  
"Sorry, I took so long. Severus made me explain ever little detail." Sarah said waving the bartender over.  
"Winters." Tonks said warningly. Sarah rolled her eyes.  
"You know its not like I just stood up here on the table a declared I was a death eater and was going to kill everyone." Sarah shot back. The bartender then came over with several butter beers, and a strange looking smoking concoction that he sat in front of Sarah.  
"You are seriously still drinking that are you?" Bill asked watching her blow the smoke down the table. The smoke took on the shape of a horse, rabbit, dog, stag, rat, and something else that was hard to tell what was.  
"Of course she is. She's never let a bad habit die." Remus answered for her.  
"What's with the animals?" Harry asked eager to know more.  
"The smoke from this drink when blown upon changes into the one thing that you want the most. Not like the mirror of erriset this doesn't care what the heart wants."  
"So what is it you want?" Hermione asked as the smoke faded into nothing.  
"My childhood. At least that's what the drink says. But who doesn't want to be 12 years old with nothing to worry about but the kid behind you about to grab you and make you do their school work?" she questioned. 

Sarah laid on her bed staring at the ceiling. She could hear Molly ranting down stairs. She'd done it again. Sarah knew she was in trouble it was like a puppy who peed on the carpet. She knew she was going to get hit on the nose with a new paper the problem was she didn't know when. There was Remus' voice ringing out over Molly's. Once again he was defending her. Finally, she couldn't take it any longer. Sarah stood up and went down stairs once she reached the room the yelling was coming from she pushed to door open slightly and silenced both Molly and Remus. Before they realized what happened she took off to the kids rooms. They were defiantly more interesting than all of the adults here put together. First knocking on the girls door finding the room empty; she went to Ron and Harry's room. She stayed outside the door for a few minutes listening to them.  
"Are you sure Dad said a worm was coming?" came Ron's voice. He sounded in a mixture of agitated and disbelief.  
"No, Nightcrawler. Not a worm Ronald. He said there were others too, but I didn't catch all of the names. He was talking to someone in the fire last night."  
"Nightcrawler? I wonder if that's like a nick name. You know like Moony, or Dung, or Padfoot." this time it was Hermione ever the sensible one.  
"We could ask some one. Someone here has got to know who's coming." Sarah knocked on the door now having confirmed all four teens were inside.  
"Who's there?" Ron called.  
"The grim reaper. I'm supposed to collect all four of you." Sarah said. There were whispers inside then someone stood up and pulled back the door.  
"Morning Sarah."  
"Morning guys." she stood in the door way awkwardly for a few moments while everyone was silent.  
"Do you know why Remus and Mum have got quiet all of a sudden?" Ginny asked.  
"Oh...I couldn't take it any more I put a silencing charm on them." Sarah said offhandedly.  
"Uh do you know anyone who calls them self Nightcrawler?" Harry asked carefully.  
"Yes, a very good friend of mine. Why do you ask?"  
"Ginny was eaves dropping on Dad last night and heard him talking to someone who said they and some other people and someone named Nightcrawler were coming." Sarah smiled.  
"Wonderful. I hope you guys get to meet them. They were some of my friends growing up."  
"So they went to Hogwarts too?" Ginny asked. The two girls sitting indian style on one bed. Ron and Harry didn't look as sure of who these others were.

"Uh...A few of them did. The others went to a completely different school. It still helped them with their abilities but not the same kind of abilities as you would think."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, Hermione...what do you know about the mutants?"  
"That's easy. They are a race of human like creatures, some look like normal people others are a strange color or have something that sets them apart. Both muggles and witches and wizards have raged war on this species. There is said to be a group of witches and wizards who have joined up with the mutants and there's even a few muggles in this group."  
"For the biggest part yes. You know that group? Do you remember anything about the leader of this group or how it got started?"  
"Uh there was a witch who befriended a circus side show, then she found out she too had powers. After that her friends stuck with her and as she developed her new abilities she started to befriend some mutants. I think."  
"That girl was Eve Winters, my twin sister. The Circus side show was Kurt Wagner or as you've heard Nightcrawler." Sarah said leaning up against the dresser. The teens watched her carefully for a moment not sure of what she had just said.  
"Sooo they are coming here?" Ron asked sounding just as thick as Crabbe and Goyle.  
"Sounds that way. But they don't know about Sirius? No ones been allowed to communicate with them in several months."  
"Allowed? Who's stopping you?" Harry asked.  
"Oh Dumbledore and Xavier...They are both headmasters at the two schools."  
"So they do exist? I mean the group?" Ginny asked. "I always thought Fred and George were joking."  
"No we're real. Not many of us are still alive. But Voldy isn't the only killer in that one. They have their own enemies."  
"SARAH!" Sarah pushed the door shut and locked it as best she could.  
"Who is that?" Hermione asked.  
"You never heard Re yell? Oh he knows who silenced them. That and he's going to tell me he has a huge surprise that they'll be here this afternoon."  
They sat very quiet listening to Remus check every room. Theirs was the last one on this hall. Sure enough when Remus found it locked he barged his way in the room.  
"Sarah, I'll let what you did this time slid. You'll never guess who's coming."  
"The gang." she said coolly. The excited look on Remus' face melted away.  
"No fair. Who told you?" he pouted. Sarah suppressed a laugh taking his face in her hands.  
"I have told you a hundred times love. I know your thoughts before you think them."  
"If so what am I thinking right now?" he challenged.  
"If she were Eve I'd kiss her right now." She teased.  
"Fine be that way. Has she told you about these people? Stuff like don't stare. Mind your manners. Most importantly don't get them mad. You're just second generation they'll not think twice."  
"Yeah and while you're at it check under your bed every night for monsters." she laughed letting go of Remus' face and taking off at a run down the stairs as the door bell rang. The haunting tune rang out. No matter how Molly dressed it up that would always sound like a funeral song. She looked out the window before opening the door to let the visitors in.  
"Dolly!" a large man said hugging her and lifting her off the ground he kissed her full on the lips before sitting her down. After him walked in several other people. She hugged them all exchanging strange pleasantries with them. The first one however stayed right by her side asking questions just to keep her at a blush. Once everyone was in and she shut the door she turned to take a head count. "You know your beautiful when you blush?" the man asked.  
"Thank you Logan. Come on guys I want to hear everything. Hey Scott where is Josh?"  
"Josh got held up he'll be in tomorrow."  
"M.O.M. or something else?" she questioned squeezing to the front of the group.  
"Knowing him? It could be anything. I mean you knew him growing up he just goes looking for trouble." Scott answered.  
"I think we should tie him up and make him pray for our forgiveness." came a woman's voice.  
"Praying isn't something you make someone do they must chose to do so." this time it came from a blue devil looking man.  
"Kurt your a sweet heart but you got to understand that boy needs someone to beat the crap out of him. He about got me killed last time I saw him." yet another woman.  
"I say we forget the whole idea of saving the world from destruction and spread out in out own little worlds." Logan said from beside Sarah. Sarah led them to the dinning room.  
"Kitchen is that way help yourselves but remember how many mouths we have to feed. I'm going to get Re and someone else."


	3. Starting Things Off with a Bang

_Disclaimer:Must I say I don't own any of this. The only characters in this story I own is Rose Raven, and a few back ground people. Sarah and Eve Winters belong to a dear friend of mine along with there pasts. Harry Potter and all related charaters belong to JKR. and Gandalf and Snik belong to JRR Tolikein, and I've got not idea who the X-men characters belong to but sure as hell not me._

_A/N: I truly hope you are all enjoying this. I know I'm enjoying writing it and reading your reviews. Though those are few. I know my chapters aren't very long but they'll get longer later on. I've got a single goal with this story so far and that's to finish before July 16th, which is the day Half Blood Prince comes out._

_Responses_

_Tiger:I'm just as lazy as you are. Thanks for the honesty. I'm re-reading my stuff now and trying to peice it together better. Please understand I started writing this last September and haven't read a lot of it in ages. I'm taking your review to heart. But for now I must go silence a little voice in my head thats singing honesty is the best police. Thanks and best of wishes: Sarah3922_

**Starting Things Off With a Bang **

Harry stood between Sarah and Remus. At least 20 eyes on him. These people were strange looking but he tried not to stare at any of them. There were the normal murrmurs. But how these people knew his father was beyond him. His intial oppion was they were all freaks but he quickly remeber how his scar had vexed him.  
"LE that is with out a doubt Jamie's boy. Look at the hair." a huge man said. He wasn't huge like Hagrid but huge still compared with the normal man. Sarah smirked batting her eye lashes at the man.  
"Would I ever lie to you?" she asked him.  
"You've lied to us several times. LE why should we even belive you?"  
"Because Storm, look at this face. You looked at Jamie just as many times as I did is this not his boy?"  
"He could be his twin. Not those eyes though. Those are Red's." Logan said with a smirk.  
"Where ist Sirius?" Kurt asked. Harry chewed his bottom lip. It might not be obvious why his parents knew theses people but it was obvious that these people knew and cared about his parents.  
"Uhh...Guys back in June, there was a emegency at the Ministry."  
"Yeah, I saw it in the paper. What about it?" asked Scott.  
"Where is Sirius?"  
"Sirius Black fell that night."  
"Fell what does that mean?" Logan asked.  
"He died." Remus blurted out.  
The next several minutes were spent in total confusion. A few of the women were suddenly huddled around Sarah fussing over every little thing while Sarah tried to convice them she was fine. Logan kept saying he was sorry. For what Harry had no idea. The men sat still in shock not sure what to say, well except Logan who had no trouble mubbling. Once everyone was seated again and Remus and Harry had explained what had happened ten times,everthing fell silent.  
"Okay we should of told you. But we were told under no circumstances to contact you."  
"When have rules acutally mattered to you two?"  
"Rules have always mattered. With out them what would we have broken?" Sarah asked.  
"Is this really the time for jokes? I mean one of our friends is dead."  
"Thank you Jean. We needed a refreasher." Remus spat.  
"I'm sorry if you've had time to deal with this but we haven't would you let us understand what happened. This is a big deal. Voldomort has been silent only a few little attacks on the boy for 14 years then all of a sudden he comes and kills a valuable order memeber? This doesn't add up?"Jean said trying to grasp everything at once.  
"Okay so he fell through the viel. What is that?" Storm asked.  
"Muggles have the eletric chair or the injection or whatever right? Well, not to be out done we came up with a viel to dispose of our criminals. Its garrenteed death everytime. However there are certin things about it. Like if you have witnessed a death you hear the voices of the dead calling you to them. Upside there's no body to deal with afterwards." Sarah said sounding like Hermione.  
"That is sick."Scott said.  
"Yeah well it works. Then there richer ones buy their way out of the excution. Sirius was one of those the first time."  
"They were going to kill him?" Harry asked stunned.  
"Yes Harry, he was accused of having killed 13 muggles, a wizard, and held responsible for Lilly and James Potter's deaths." Jean explained gently. That was it for Harry he didn't join in the conversation again. Something about these people was unsettling. They didn't just bicker like sibblings, they were all bitter. Even Remus was at the end of his rope while this conversation was taking place.  
Finally getting tired of the conversation he retreated from the room in search on anyone sane. He was unfortanate enough to literally bump into Snape on his way out of the room.  
"Watch where your going Potter."  
"Sorry sir."  
"Where's Sarah?"  
"In there." he pointed to the door behind him."Uhh sir?"  
"What Potter?"  
"Never mind." Harry said rethinking what he was about to say. Harry left then up to Ron and Hermione who were talking with Bill about Egptian gods.

Sarah slid down to the ground her back against the wall. She didn't know which one had hit her. All she was aware of was Molly screaming in the door way and Severus over her. He felt her arm which lay limp at her side. She winced trying to pull away.  
"Shhh Shhh Sarah, hold still." he said picking her up. Severus carried her bridle style and sat her down on the stairs. He drew his wand and muttered something. She didn't know what happened. The next thing she knew she was on her bed with Logan at her side.  
"What happened?" she asked trying to sit up. He pushed her back down in the bed.  
"Snivellus says you took a pretty beating. I never thought I'd see him do anything to help you."  
"He knows better than to leave me lay." she tried to laugh but her head was throbbing.  
"Hush now Babe. I'll be right back I told them when you woke up I'd get them."  
"Them?" she asked sitting up and feeling her arm out.  
"Yeah, the whole group."  
"Logan, I've not woken up yet."  
"Okay then. What do you need Babe?" he asked sitting back down in the chair next to her bed.  
"Just sit here please."  
"You want to talk, Love?"  
"Don't stop the names. No ones called me any of them since he died."  
"You really don't want me to stop?" he asked shocked.  
"No. Do you know what its like? Living with them I mean? They all know what happened. They all hung their heads and walked around like whipped pups for a few days. That was it. No more talk. No more 'remeber when..' stories. Remus tries to act like nothing happened. Then There's Harry."  
"Dolly, whats wrong with Harry?" Logan asked slidding into the bed next to her he put his arm around her and wipped away the tears that slid down her cheeks.  
"Nothing....Everything...I don't know. He wants....he needs to know about his parents. He needs to know about everything that went down back then." she said trying her best not to cry full out.  
"Sarah, you have his enitre life to tell him all that stuff."  
"No I don't. Think about it Logan. Two more years of his schooling. Every year close to summer holiday Voldomort attacks. How many more times will he make it out alive? Lilly and James only made it 3 times. They were very powerful. He's just a kid. He's a baby."  
"He is 16. How old were you when Sirius gave you that gold band and promised you his name?" Sarah smirked.  
"Two months older than Harry is right now."  
"Is he a baby?"  
"He's my baby. I promised to keep him safe. I promised him that nothing would ever get between us. Now look he was put in Azkaban and now he's dead." she started crying complete rivers. Logan pulled her closer to him and rocked her back to sleep. Once she was sleeping he snuck out of the room and down stairs..


	4. Dreaming Predictions

_Disclaimer:Must I say I don't own any of this. The only characters in this story I own is Rose Raven, and a few back ground people. Sarah and Eve Winters belong to a dear friend of mine along with there pasts. Harry Potter and all related charaters belong to JKR. and Gandalf and Snik belong to JRR Tolikein, and I've got not idea who the X-men characters belong to but sure as hell not me._

_Responses_

_Tiger:They are only in here because when I borrowed Sarah and Eve I had to bring them they are part of there past.: Sarah3922_

**Dreaming Predictions from the Past**

**  
**  
Sarah was sleeping easily. She was standing in the back of her potions class. Sarah walked down the rows looking at the familiar faces. She spotted herself in the third row from the front on the left. There was Eve,Severus, Sirius, herself, Remus, and then James in that order. She tried to remeber why Eve and Severus were sitting with them. Moving closer to herself as a 17 year old. It was hard not to smile. She had taken up writing with her left hand so she could hold Sirius' hand under the table. Suddenly she was blinded for a moment looking around she relized on 17 year old Sarah's left ring finger was a small plain gold band. It was amazing she looked down at her own hand and there it was older and the engraving on the inside a little wore but still it shone in the candle light. She watched Remus prod her side with his wand. He was passing her a note. Sarah positioned herself to read the note.  
"L.E. the ring is new what I miss last night?"

"Nothing much. Sirius gave it to me when we were down by the lake."

"Wish I'd think of something that romantic."

"You will Re. I promise."

"L.E. don't zone out on me."

She watched herself quickly scribble down a reply.

"I'm not. I was just thinking."

Remus read it and quickly wrote his own thoughts.

"L.E. soon it will just be us. The brains of the Griffindor part the Brawn will be dead and the cheerleader won't be spoken of."

Sarah's mouth dropped open. Remus had just predicted James, and Sirius's deaths. She scramble trying to remeber why she didn't hed this as a warning. Her yonger self then took the parchament and began scribbling her reply.

"Re, when that day comes I'll give you a year to say good bye then I'll leave you alone for as long as I can stand."

Sarah sat up in her bed. Drenched in a cold sweat. The dream had been so real. She had to find out if it was. Sarah crawled out of bed and stumbled around the cots on the floor. She quickly dressed and grabbed her hand bag and car keys. She then went down stairs slowly trying to miss the squeaky boards and being careful not to run into anyone. Though she failed at this.

"Sarah? Why you out of bed?" a voice asked from the shadows. It was Kurt with out a doubt in her mind. She had awaken many night and wondered the halls as a child and he had always shown up and persuaded her back to bed.  
"I had a bad dream. Thought I would come down and get something to eat. I missed dinner." she lied. She felt Kurt's eyes searching her neck. He was looking for signs of the leather cord around it from which a small wooden cross hung. He had made three; one for himself, then one for each of the Winter girls.  
"Your lying Sarah." he said calmly.  
"Fine, I did have a bad dream but I wasn't coming to eat. I was leaving."  
"What kind of dream?" he asked. He belived that dreams could tell what a person was truly thinking not just what they thought they thought.  
"Well, I was in my old potions class. I was passing notes with Remus. Then he...He....."  
"I what?" Remus asked stepping out from the shadows next to Kurt.  
"You said that soon it would just be us left. The brains of the Griffindor part. The brawn would die and the cheerleader we wouldn't spoken of." she explain half heartedly.  
"How could I do that?"  
"I don't know. But you did. You said that everyone would be gone it would just be us." she tried to justify her dream. There was only one way todo that."I'm going home. I haven't been there since he died and there's something I must check."  
"It will wait untill the morning." Kurt said. He was definatly the brother she never really had. No matter what she did or didn't do he made sure she was always on the right track.  
"No it won't. If I wait I won't sleep. You both heard Severus. I'm to get pleanty of rest. Other wise he'll keep Eve busy all day and won't let me see her." Sarah protested. They both sighed.  
"Sarah, you know I'm not supossed to let you leave." Remus muttered half heartedly he knew as well as anyone that there was no stopping her.  
"You didn't let me. I just sort of left with out you noticing." she said with a small grin.

"Remus, you'll go with her and I'll stay here. You two have to be back before Severus gets here tomorrow." Kurt said. He ushured them both toward the door.   
"Thank you Kurt, your a doll." Sarah said turning around.  
"Shhh and hurry up. I'll come get you when Severus gets here."Kurt urged. Remus grabbed her hand and the two left the house. Sarah led Remus a block or two before unlocking a small black car and getting in.  
"Remus, are you coming?" she asked leaning over and unlocking his door. Remus just stood there looking around for a minute.  
"I thought you sold this thing?" he asked climbing in.  
"I say alot of things." She said reeving the engine. Remus smirked as Sarah drove down the familiar roads to her home. Sarah wasn't sure when he fell asleep but before long Remus was sleeping in the passanger side. She let him sleep untill she pulled in the drive. Her house was small and cozy. A little cottage looking, yellow house on the edge of town, and swing on the front porch. Sarah reached over and shook Remus's shoulder."Re Re? Its time to wake up we're here." Remus rubbed his eyes and looked around. They both smiled as old memories came flooding back.  
"Do you even know where this note is?" Sarah nodded getting out of the car.  
"Of course I do. I kept all my notes and letters." she said with a smile. Remus rolled his eyes, and followed her in the house. The house still stunk of lilac. Besides a small layer of dust the place still looked lived in. Sarah slid her hand in Remus's."This place gives me the creeps. I'm going up stairs. You can do what you like."  
"To do that you'd have to let go of my hand."  
"Come up with me, please?" Remus nodded.

Day light was creeping in through the windows in the small bedroom. Remus lay asleep again on the bed, while Sarah searched the last box on the floor. She was surrounded by boxes and stacks of notes and letters, old diarys. She picked up a black leather book and flipped through it. She had never seen it before. Seeing Sirius's writing in it she put it inside her box she was taking to Grimmauld Place.  
"Ahh ha. Here it is." she screamed picking up the last piece of parchament at the bottom of the box.  
"What? Wha.....? Oh yeah." Remus muttered sitting up.  
"I found the note. Here look." she said handing the note. Remus read over it.  
"What did you mean I had a year to say good bye?" Sarah shurgged.  
"I don't know. I was a kid I could of meant anything."  
"I don't belive in this stuff but the rest of the prediction has been true."  
"Remus. Honey, I wouldn't leave you for the world. Ecspeacially with Severus. Now, I'll go make breakfast and you can sleep a little longer. You're driving us back."  
Remus nodded and layed back down. Sarah went down stairs and hastilly put together a small breakfast. After they ate Remus began driving them home.


	5. In walks Eve

_Disclaimer:Must I say I don't own any of this. The only characters in this story I own is Rose Raven, and a few back ground people. Sarah and Eve Winters belong to a dear friend of mine along with there pasts. Harry Potter and all related charaters belong to JKR. and Gandalf and Snik belong to JRR Tolikein, and I've got not idea who the X-men characters belong to but sure as hell not me._

_Responses_

_Tiger:Sickens? Oh dear. I've done it now haven't I?_

The door opened and closed. Voices out side in the hall were hurried and hushed. Harry layed as still as he possibly could. After a few minutes the morning rutine decied it was ready to begin. Harry crawled out of bed and wondered to the bath room. Though he was intrupted twice he quickly made it back to his and Ron's room.  
"Ron time to get up." he said rumaging for a shirt in the bottom of his trunk. Ron moan and rolled over. "Come on Ron."  
"I'm not falling for it George go away." Ron grummbled pulling his pillow over his head. Harry rolled his eyes and ripped the covers off his best friend.Ron reached around trying to find his blankets, realizing they were gone he sat up and looked around."Harry! What was that for?" he asked sleepily.

"It's time to get up. Somethings going on." Harry replied pulling up his jeans. Ron dressed as quickly as he could and the two ran down the hall to wake the girls. They found Hermione and Ginny already awake and in the process of pulling their hair back.  
"What do you two know about what's going on?" Hermione questioned yanking the brush through her hair.  
"Nothing. You?" Harry asked.  
"Nottda."Ginny said tying a white ribbion in her hair.  
"So what are we waiting for? There's plenty of people here to ask." Hermione said standing up and tossing her brush back on her bed. Harry smirked he could of swore he heard her curse the brush.  
The four teens made there way down stairs. The whole house seemed empty, impossibly empty. Not a sound was heard. Something grabbed Harry's shoulder making him jump.  
"Just as bad as your father. He would get so wrapped up in his thoughts or mysterises." Kurt said.  
"You scared us." Ginny protested.  
"I'm sorry dear, but I thought you would want to know what they're talking about before you barge in asking questions."  
"What's that?"Hermione pushed.  
"Well, for starters Remus and Sarah are gone. I'm not to say where they have gone nor why. But it isn't out of character either."Kurt said only confusing Harry more. Kurt obviously knew something and wasn't going to say.  
"Oh well, thats bloody brilliant. You know everything and will tell nothing. What kind of help is that?" Ron asked agitated.  
"What do you mean it's not out of character for them to just get up and leave like this?" Hermione probed.  
"The two of them were always doing stuff like that. Of course in school they were normally paired up, being the top of their classes, for projects. Later he would just show up and the two would spend the day in book stores or something."  
"Is there something between those two?" Ginny asked excitedly wanting dirt on anybody.  
"Not to my knowledge. No. No. No, they are definatly just friends. The good Lord wouldn't want it any other way. Most definatly after this summer's happenings." Kurt said before dissappearing again in a little cloud of smoke.  
"That bloaks just mental." Ron commented as they took the last ten paces to the kitchen. Everyone sat at the table Logan and Scott in front arguing over what they were to do. A few people had maps, and there was several mentions of 'the house, they would return there no?'. When they entered Harry was ushured to the front.  
"Jamie Jr we've got to talk later. For now Herm...Herm... Girl with the bushy hair. Yeah you. What do you know of the local muggle roads?"  
"Not much sir. They should be the same as most other muggle roads." Hermione said offhandly. Logan smirked and uttered something under his breath.  
"Okay then. Kids you'll stay here in case they return."  
"Who returns?" Sarah's voice asked from the back of the room. Logan's mouth dropped as everyone began their scoldings."Look everyone, I'm fine. But right now I'm going to shower and get ready my lil sis will be here soon. Harry dear I've got a book I want to read with you. But all can wait." Sarah had made her appearence and was gone just as quick. Remus stood in the back of the room arms folded across his chest and a smirk on his face.  
"Lupin and Wagner. Come here I need to ask you something." Logan said. Everyone else spread out over the house they had a few hours before Sarah's sister would come so several either set to cleaning or back to bed. Harry and the gang ate breakfast then went to a small quiet room on the third floor.

"I don't like these people." Ron said adding a card to the house they were building.  
"Why? They seem nice enough." Ginny said.  
"They know something they're not telling us." Ron answered.  
"Does anyone else feel like we're being treated like children?" Harry asked as the house of cards crumbled.  
"To them we are second generation. You heard Remus. They don't think of us as anything more the the children of friends or the children of those who used to be their friends." Hermione supplied.  
"I wonder what made Peter cross over." Ginny asked.  
"He felt like a shadow. For once he wanted to stand out in the crowd." Harry murrmured.  
"Possibly." Hermione agreed. But before she add her comments the door bell rang.  
"I bet that's them." Ron mummbled starting to rebuild their house of cards.  
"What do you think Eve is like?" Ginny inquired.  
"From what everyone is saying she's a little stranger than normal." Ron answered.  
"Isn't everyone here?" Harry joked.  
"Children you need to come down stairs." Snapes voice droned from the door way.

"Yes sir." Hermione said getting up and pushing the table forward so Ginny could crawl out from between it and the sofa as she had done. Harry and Ron didn't seem so sure but followed the girls as they followed the potions master down the stairs to what might as well of been called the meeting room. There was only two other people here they somewhat knew. Kurt and Sarah the two jabbered on in a language none of the four teens understood while a woman, who looked idinical to Sarah except where Sarah's hair had red and gold strands her's was green and silver and she had a oval on her forehead that seemed to swirl with the calm colors of a lake, stood on watching.  
"German?" Hermione whispered. Appearntly Ginny had asked her of the tongue they were speaking.  
"Vicky tell you this?" Ron sneered.  
"Sar I brought the children as you asked. I'm going to go talk with Molly seek me out when you are finished here." Snape said with the slight hint of affection. This was something Harry could never have imagined of course Sarah and now that he saw her Eve had a look to them that made you want to give up your own life for them. He prayed to what ever god that might exist they weren't part vela he'd personally had enough of them for a long while though Bill obviously hadn't.

"Yes, I know Daddy." Sarah taunted. Snape only shook his head and walked out of the room.  
"Who peed in his breakfast?" the strange woman asked.  
"Who knows that guy has more problems in the head than the entire wizard population. So Sis this is Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley, and I'll never rember the other boys name." Sarah joked.  
"In the name of all that's holy. Long this is Harry James. How on earth could you forget his name. Jamie's pride and joy. If it hadn't been for him and Lilly our dear Prongs wouldn't of gotten up in the mornings or gone to bed in the evenings."  
"If it wasn't for him Jamie dear would of had alot more sleep in though."  
"True. Har was a fussy little brat."  
"Sisters, he's still in the room." Kurt reminded them.  
"Yeah. Anyway young 'uns this is my sister Eve. Eve this is our replacements." Eve stared at each of them.  
"Ohh dear you can see the Black influence in their eyes can't you. That deep look. Always concealing the truth." she said looking at Ron and Ginny impaticuarly."But Jamie couldn't denie this one for all the gold in the world. Granger...? That was the name of the muggle dentist right?"  
"Yeah. Nice enough but I told them my tooth was just fine. Would of rather gone to the vet. Muggle numbing meds are so over rated."  
"My parents are very well respected people." Hermione offered.  
"I don't doubt that for a moment dear girl."  
"Then why speak so little of them?" Hermione pushed further.  
"Speak little of them. I drug two screaming wizards to be to your parents every 6 months. I told everyone who was a muggle of them. Child your parents are amazing people. However I would rather be put under completly than be worked on with a muggle number." Sarah supplied.  
"I thought you were a nanny to muggle children." Ginny questioned.  
"I was. Muggle borns, really. A milk man, he was a widower. Has two sons. Colin and Denis Creevy. You should know them. Wonderful children just like cameras too much for me."

"Where's my puppy love? He's normally come bounding in wagging his tail by now." Eve asked looking around. Harry chewed his bottom lip.  
"Children lets let these two be." Kurt said urging them out of the room. He shut the door behind him and called Bill to gaurd it and make sure no sound came out. Bill did so with out questioning him. This seemed a little odd, but the blue devil man was a little werid.

"He won't be here Evey." Sarah said saddly.  
"What? You mean he's off on a mission or something..Right?" Eve asked nervously. Her sister had lost too much to lose him too. She knew Sarah wouldn't cry infront of anyone but Remus and Kurt. Everyone else got this strong front that was enough to put you off questioning for a long while.  
"No, he went to gather Harry when he and the little ones broke into the ministry and...He fell through the veil." Sarah said quietly. Eve summoned all her courage not to drop to the ground cursing and swearing. No, Kurt had taught her better than that. The three of them had raised each other. Over come challenges no one else has dreampt of but this was pushing every button in the book.

"Uhh ah. No way. You can just tell him to get his fury little dog butt back on this side. He's not leaving you alone." Eve tried to convince herself this was possible.  
"Don't you think I tried that? You think I just let the only man I've ever loved slip away like that. Eve you know me better than that. If you don't Re will tell you I didn't just leave it alone."  
"What was the payment this time?"Eve asked. She knew her sister had gotten something from the death eaters. She always did. Sarah had a way with words. Not only that she had a way with men. Not a sleezy one night stand kind of thing she could flirt or something with them long enough to get dirt then she'd black mail them or put truth elixer in their drinks. Oh she knew her sister wasn't going to let anything stop her from her "purpose".  
"The servants. Though I'm sure the snake is a fake and the rat..." Sarah hesitated. Though she'd swear that Sirius was the only man she had ever loved James and Peter had made the list at some point. Her and Peter hadn't lasted long but it was intense. She deystoryed him and all in a two week long relationship. James was nothing. They both would tell you that. Sarah blamed herself for the way things had ended up and that won't even begin what killed her the most.

"So we got fakes in return?"  
"NO. Wormtail wanted out. He got his revenge. Just like with Regulus. You can't just say no that you quit. Not that easy. Nope we have the real rat. When they find out; his soul goes to the dementors." Sarah rubbed her fists in her eyes.  
"Sis, do you really feel sorry for him?" Eve questioned.  
"Not even the Dark Lord deserves to have his soul sed out. With out a soul he can't even feel pain. He's shown us no mercy therefore I don't want to show him mercy."  
"And Bellatrix?"  
"I want to do to Bella what she did to Alice and Frank. I want her to be driven insane by pain. I want her to see her son and not know who he is. Do you know what that's like?" Sarah questioned. Eve knew what it was like. Her ablities had left her periodically without memories a few times.  
"We'd all like to do that to her." Eve watched Sarah as she turned her back to her. She watched the fire burn. Burning is all her sister felt anymore. She was an empty shell. Her core was burning. All she had was Harry. She'd never asked help with anything. Sarah lived off of her promises and once Harry was out of school he'd no longer be a promise.  
"Longears?"  
"Why the innocent ones?"Sarah wept quietly.  
"Because taking the guiltly would make things to easy." Eve replied.  
"Why my little angels?"Sarah begged for an answer. There wasn't one. Eve came and cradled her sister in her arms.


	6. Just Another Secret

_Disclaimer:Must I say I don't own any of this. The only characters in this story I own is Rose Raven, and a few back ground people. Sarah and Eve Winters belong to a dear friend of mine along with there pasts. Harry Potter and all related charaters belong to JKR. and Gandalf and Snik belong to JRR Tolikein, and I've got not idea who the X-men characters belong to but sure as hell not me._

Sarah stood before Severus Snape. In years past this would have been a moment waiting on someone to fire a hex at the other. Not now. No more were they holding grudges.  
"I know you weren't here all night like you say." Severus said.  
"Get out of my mind you've not supposed to start yet."  
"Fine. Sit." Severus motioned to the sofa. The two sat in the empty room. Eve was down stairs with the others sharing old stories the children were lost somewhere in the house, and anyone else who could be of any importance was doing whatever the headmaster had instructed them todo. "Now, tell me why you left."  
"I went back to school. Back to potions. You remeber the day after Sirius gave me the ring." Even Severus remebered that day.  
"Oh yeah. Eve was so giddy. She even owled Narc to find out about a wedding dress." Severus said with a small chuckle.  
"Well, I was watching us as kids and Re and I were passing notes."  
"So? You always did."  
"Let me finsh. Re stated in one of the notes that...'Soon it shall just be us left of the Griffindor part. The brawn dead and the cheerleader won't be spoken of'."  
"Okay then? What was the reason for leaving."  
"Dreams...They tell us what we already know but may have forgotten." Sarah supplied.  
"Yes, I know your theories. Let me take a quick look make sure your mind is in good enough state. I've got to get back to the manor." Sarah nodded and put up her defences letting Severus look into her mind. After tweenty minutes he stopped his search exausted."Your of well enough mental state. I'm proud of how well you hold up. You'd of made a fine Slytherin." Severus said standing up. Sarah nodded.  
"I know. But I made a kick butt Griffindor." Sarah led Severus to the door. 

Harry was up early before anyone. He'd already packed all his things and was sitting in the kitchen now looking through some old photo albums Sarah had given him. He stopped on a page in a pink and blue book. This picture showed his parents, Sarah, Sirius, and two babies. One was with out a doubt him but the other one he didn't know. It was a little girl with a mass of curlly black hair on top her head. He stared at the baby she was cute, but that didn't help most babies are. There was a noise at the door and he turned to see Kreacher.  
"Hello." Harry muttered. The house elf walked slowly over to him. Why he was even still here was beyond Harry but he figured the elf still had to stay because there were still Blacks alive. "Kreacher, do you know who this little girl is?" Harry asked showing him the picture. The elf gasped and stepped away from Harry as if the book would give him the plague. Kreacher fled the room ranting under his breath about roses.  
"He won't say a word about that girl. She isn't supposed to be spoken of." a female voice called behind him.  
"Why?" Harry asked with out turning around.  
"What happened to that girl was such a horrible thing no one in this house will tell you. Not even her parents will tell you." Harry thought about this for a moment. What if Voldmort had gone after her too.  
"He didn't go for her his supporters did but not the Dark Lord. But that is all I should tell you." Eve said coming to sit next to him. She too flipped through the books on the table."Here." she said after a few minutes,"This is a picture of the whole group after we graduated." Eve said pointing to a picture. James had his arms around Lilly, Sirius had his arms over Sarah's and Peter's shoulders and Eve stood between Severus and Remus, who both looked ready to murder the other."We had just been told we could leave. We had skipped breakfast to walk back through the school and in the case of Sarah and Sirius have one more make out feast by the lake."

"What happened with Mum and Dad between here and their fith year?" Harry asked watching his father whisper somthing in Lilly's ear and she giggled in response.

"Oh. I forgot you saw Sevey's memory. I don't really know. James concocted a plan one summer and him and Sirius and Sarah played it out. From what Remus says Sarah and James spent alot more time in the common room together than normal. But those two were always that way they just shoved it in Lils face I suppose." Harry felt sick. His father had tricked his mother. Eve smirked and shook her head."It wasn't like that. Jamie and Sarah were on the quidditch team together and Sarah tutored your father. Well sort of."

"Dad grauated as head boy though, right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. He just had some distractions and its hard to watch those while your best friend is sitting next to you prodding you with her wand. Belive me when Sarah wants to she can be vicious." Eve grinned. Harry watched her for a few minutes as she went back to flipping through the books. Every once in a while she'd say something about one of the pictures. Normally just wishful thinking it sounded like. But Harry had realized she wasn't going to give him any answers about that girl. So he began to think of who would know and tell him.

Sarah layed on her bed feet in the air behind her as she read over Sirius's journal. Before she let Harry read it she wanted to make sure Sirius hadn't done anything in it or to it that might throw Harry for a few loops. But so far she'd only found out that Sirius worried about Regulus alot. She didn't think the two got along that well. Reg was definatly something to worry about though even Dumbledore doubted things after talking with Sirius's parents. They were crafty people and not above using their charm and money to keep all their little ducks in line. They were truely sick people. They themselves never became death eaters not to say they didn't bid that way. But they forced one son in to in and about had the other there several times. The Blacks were as wicked as the day is long.

"Misstress?" Kreacher called from the door. Even though they both hated calling her misstress Kreacher insisted on it. Sarah only ever had Phatom at home and the whole house elf thing was getting annoying.  
"Yes, Kreacher."  
"Mr. Potter is asking about roses." he stated with the slight hint of halarity.  
"Did you tell him anything?"  
"No of course not Misstress. Kreacher would never do that. Kreacher left the room. Misstress's sister was there though she might tell." Sarah sighed.  
"Thank you Kreacher." the house elf nodded and left the room to go sulk somewhere. Sarah sat in her room for a long while after that. No one had asked about 'roses' in a long time. She wasn't sure she wanted to tell Harry yet. But she had promised not to keep anything from him. Sarah closed the book and started down stairs to find her god son. Only to be stopped by the giggling of a small child. Sarah made her way down to the room Jean and Scott had taken residency in. She knocked before opening the door and saw in a small muggle play pen was a two year old girl. Jean appeared up from behind the pen.  
"peek-a-boo" she exclaimed. When she saw Sarah the suprised look melted into one of shame."I can explain." Jean started.  
"I understand Jean. She's your daughter, your allowed to see her while your at home. I won't stop you. I just ask you to be careful. Small children have no protection besides their parents." Sarah said still in the door way.

"Or grandparents?" Jean asked. Sarah shook her head.  
"I don't want to get into this now." Sarah stated.  
"Would you like to hold her?" Jean asked. Sarah knew she knew that Sarah would refuse. Sarah would never even for a moment take care of a friends young child again. If she had left her own to be murdered then she didn't think she shoud be given the chance to bring harm to another child. She never would have gone near the Creevy boys had Dumbledore not told her she had to. Even a wizard as great and Albus Dumbledore used black mail.  
"No, thanks. I've got to go talk to someone."  
"Harry asked about Rose Raven didn't he?" Jean inquired.  
"Yeah. How'd you know?"  
"Kreacher was ranting when he went by. Do you know what your going to say?"  
"No. I'm in hope one of Kurt's prayers will help. But you know what I think of that." Sarah said slowly moving into the room.  
"I know. Are you going to tell him the truth or some made up fairy tale?"  
"I promised him I wouldn't keep anything from him. I just never thought he'd want to know about Rose."  
"Yeah but had things gone as you and Lilly always planned he'd be asking you and Sirius a whole nother line of questions." Sarah laughed.  
"We were foolish to think we'd ever live."  
"No, you were just young and didn't know what you were getting yourselves into."

"But that was insane. Thinking the Dark Lord wouldn't find a chance to strike."  
"Regulus told you what was going on in there. Heck Severus even brought you into the circle. You four knew what was going on. You just didn't want to face it." Sarah sighed and retreated from the room. Jean was right but Sarah had made a promise. She found Harry in the kitchen talking with Eve.

"Morning Sissy." Eve greeted her.  
"Morning. Harry Kreacher said you wanted to know about a girl in those photos." Sarah said. She wasn't dodging the bullet she was going to take it.  
"You don't have to L. Its perfectly okay if you don't tell him." Eve tried to stop her.  
"Yeah." Harry said looking from sister to sister before finding a picture of the girl."This one." he said pointing to the picture of her.  
"That's my daughter. Her name was Rose Raven." Sarah said with a smile. She didn't realize how long it had been since she had seen theses pictures. This one was of Rose sitting in a little pink frilly dress her hair pulled into a ponytail ontop of her head, and she was sitting in a little rocking chair.  
"No one said you had a daughter." Harry said stupified.  
"No one told you I exsisted." Sarah countered. Harry seemed satified and didn't ask anything else. Sarah went and got some breakfast and then came back into the room."Sis, I'm going into town today you wanna come with? Re's gonna be here this evening. Oh and Harry I need your permission slip to Hogsmead."  
Sarah didn't even act like she'd brought up the horrible memories of her daughter. She locked them away again in hope she'd never have to drag them back out. She hurried through her breakfast and her and Eve left for town.


	7. And So It Begins

_Disclaimer:Must I say I don't own any of this. The only characters in this story I own is Rose Raven, and a few back ground people. Sarah and Eve Winters belong to a dear friend of mine along with there pasts. Harry Potter and all related charaters belong to JKR. and Gandalf and Snik belong to JRR Tolikein, and I've got not idea who the X-men characters belong to but sure as hell not me._

**And so it Begins**

"Did she say what happened to Rose?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head.  
"No, and I'm not going to ask untill I know her better. I don't want to push it." Harry said.  
"I agree. With everything else you know about her. Where her daughter is could be quiet dreadful."Hermione said thoughtfully.  
"I'm not sure I'd trust any of them. They all smell fishy." Ron said watching Kurt look for the baby in a obvious game of Hide and Go Seek.  
"Everyone smells fishy to you." Hermione dismissed Ron's comment.  
"Nuh uh. But have you seen how Sarah and her sister make over Snape? That's just not right. Don't they know he's got the dark mark?"  
"I'm pretty sure everyone here knows that, Ron."Hermione answered him. Harry had dropped off in deep thought.  
"Harry, did she ever show you the book she had?" Ron asked  
"Wha Who?"  
"Sarah."  
"Oh. No, she said she wanted to read it over real quick first. I should have it by the time we leave tommorrow." Harry paused."What do you think it is? She said it should answer questions about my parents and their friends. Even the traitor."  
"Did she say where she got it?" Hermione asked.  
"Not really. She said she found it in some old stuff at home that Phatom had jumbled together over the years."  
"Phatom? What's that?" Hermione asked Harry shrugged.  
"A couple of years ago there was a big hub ub about home security systems. So some company made a book and told you how to install a system that produced one or more figures that would watch over your house when you couldn't. A few people took the Phatom Cure to far and made them able to acutally move things around. The phatoms sort of took on their own lives." Ron answered causing both to look at him."Dad had problems with them he made one that looked like Moody and it multiplied somehow and there were ten Moody's wondering around the house." Ron said with a small grin.  
"HONEY I'M HOME!" rang through the house. Harry sat up straight the voices that were calling were all to familar but still it made him sit up straight.  
"No need to get tense Harry. The girls won't hurt you."  
"I know Mr.Wagner. " Kurt laughed.  
"Come on they'll have gotten pixie stix."  
"What's a pixie stick?" Ron asked confused.  
"It is a paper tube full of flavored sugar. James, Remus, and Sirius's favorite muggle candy." Kurt said plucking up the toddler from behind the play pen and once again ushering the children down stairs. Harry knew Ron was still confused but he had bigger things on his mind.

When they made it to the bottom of the steps Remus was just walking in. Everyone was there. Harry decided there must have been a meeting tonight. When he relized that Severus wasn't there and Eve was ready to climb the wall he started wondering if the other side of the war was also having a meeting.   
"Hi Harry. Ron. Hermione." Remus greeted them shaking their hands. It was still werid calling him Remus instead of Proffesor.  
"Good evening pro...Remus." Hermione greeted him.  
There was a clatter in the kitchen and when Harry reached the door he saw Sarah and Moody scrambling to gather up the contents of a brown paper bag she had been carrying.  
"Sorry Alabastor."  
"No, problem Ms. Black."  
"Thanks."  
"Don't worry about it."

"You two are hopless." Eve laughed as she handed Remus a small plastic bag. He pecked her cheek in thanks.  
"Oh Sarah. I almost forgot. Gessus who I saw today."  
"I don't know Re. " she said climbing up from the ground and helping up Moody.  
"Oh you didn't even try."  
"Fine. Ummmmm Minister of Magic?"  
"Nope close though. Think taller, younger, and richer."  
"Malfoy?"  
"Yep. He sends his best wishes."  
"Yeah and I send him all the fires of"  
"Sarah! Not in front of the children." Molly cut her off.  
"Oh Molly dear. If they don't know Malfoy is the scum of the earth by now they're dumber than I ever could have imagined."  
"I said not infront of the children. If you want to talk so horribly about him wait untill they're gone or do it in your own home." Molly drove her point home. Sarah coward tail between her legs.  
"Mum, please lay off." Charlie said sticking out his bottom lip pouting. Sarah put an arm over his shoulder and joined in pouting.  
"Yeah Mum. I didn't mean it. Honestly when I grow up I wanna marry Malfoy and we'll have half a dozen children like you." she teased. Molly shot them both a look that stated her oppion on the whole thing.  
"Hey Sis." a strange voice called from the front hall.  
"Yo." Eve and Sarah both called in unsion. Before looking at eachother confused. At that moment a man about their age with light brown hair came bounding in the room and scooped both girls up in a bear hug.  
"How's my favorite witches?" he asked releasing them.  
"Shocked." Sarah said looking the man over.  
"Al said you'd be busy 'till nearlly halloween."  
"Albus is a great man. He holds my up most respect. But he doesn't know Josh Summers the way he thinks he does." the man stated proudly. Scott must have known him too because he slugged the man.  
"How's the weather up there air head?" Scott asked with smirk.  
"Can't complain. Where's my girl?"  
Harry and company stood to the side watching the group. It was a lot like when someone came back to school a day late after Christmas holiday. Everyone gathered around the new guy, Josh, and questioned him. Remus finally came to his rescue. He climbed up on the bench and clapped his hands.  
"Okay everyone. The student aged people in the room need to eat and get to bed soon. We have to leave early. Molly, Jean, and Kurt have cooked all day and their great meal is gettiing cold so...Sit down and hold all questions untill the end of the meal." with that he jumped down and joined Molly and Kurt in bringing in the food. Once everyone was seated and well into their meals Josh looked over to Harry.

"Your James boy. Right?" Harry nodded. "Jamie and Lils would be very proud of you. Not just because of everything with the Dark One. You've turned out all right kid." he said before turning back to his meal.  
"He's right Potter. But don't let it go to your head. Your father's head was so big most the time I don't know how his broom got him off the ground most the time." Sarah said with a grin.  
"Like you didn't help his ego. Oh Jamie-boy that was a great play. Get a few more bludgers this way babe. You had him wrapped so tight around your little finger the boy couldn't move with out you ozzing over him." Josh said.  
"Summers, you know she only had him wrapped that tight so Logan and Sirius would fit on the same little finger." Eve teased. Logan winked at Eve.  
"But, I'd rather be on her finger than yours." he teased.  
"Keep my fingers out of this." Sarah protested. Though it was obvious she was enjoying this.  
"You were on the team with James?" Ron asked in awe.  
"Oh yeah. I was the beater. James was seeker. Eve was Slytherins seeker." Sarah answered Ron over the teasing/arguing at the other end of the table.  
"Was he any good?"  
"With out a doubt. He was awesome. Wish you could remeber seeing him in the air Harry."  
"I've see my father play?" Sarah montioned around the room.  
"We have enough people here who knew the game to pretty much make three teams. The Order used to play all the time. We really never got alot of down time so we would gather there once a month no matter what was going on and play." she stated.  
"The book you wanted Harry to read are you done with it?" Hermione asked.  
"Yeah." she looked toward the others and montioned at her sister. Eve nodded."You four want to come with me?" she asked.  
"What for?" Ginny asked while the other three nodded.  
"I want to read a little of it to you. Re and Eve will be up in a few minutes. Just go to the room where the bogart is in the desk I'll go get the book." She then stood up and left the room. No one noticed so the four teens left one at a time. Every 5 minutes one would get up and leave. 

Sarah had done what she was told to and got the children away from the meeting that was about to take place. No matter what happened she didn't want them down there. Several other Order memebers would be coming anytime now and a few were with in the circle that Voldomort had called. It made her nervous knowing what was about to go down. If all went well this summer holiday Harry would be able to stay in the wizarding world. Even Figg was going to be there tonight. She sat down on one of the couches in the library. She had always loved this room of the house it had many rare books that you couldn't find anywhere else. She flipped through the black leather bound book and read the last entry while Eve, Remus, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny filed in.  
"How long did he keep that thing?" Eve asked sitting down next to Remus who quickly wrapped his fingers up with Eve's.  
"From the day before he left for Hogwarts untill the day before James and Lilly died."  
"That's a long time. Is it very day?" Remus requested.  
"Pretty much. Where should I start though?"  
"The begining." Eve said matter-of-factly. With a smile she started to read the first page as the four teens and two lovers settled in for a long wait.  
"I don't want to leave Regulus here alone with Mum and Father. I don't have much of a choice. I'm told that the Potters and Lupins will have sons there. I've met them a few times. They're both really strange. Lupin's boy is always sick and Potter's boy is full of himself. Reg is sleeping next to me, because it's storming. I wonder whose bed he'll sleep in while I'm at school. I have everything packed and ready to go. All I have to do tommorow is make my bed and get dressed before I leave. Father has packed my trunk in the car and Sasha, my owl, is in her cage. Father mentioned two girls that he knows that should be going to school this year. But I don't think he'd be to happy if I were to speak much with them. He and Mum gave me a lot of names of people I'm not to speak with. They want me to go for my house team and are very sure I'll be in Slytherin. I should go to sleep now. It is dreadfully late." Sarah looked up with a small grin.  
"Looks like Mrs. Black didn't like you before you started snogging on her son." Remus said with a devilish smirk. Sarah laughed.  
"This one he wrote the day he met us. Well, I've disappointed my parents several times today. The two girls Sarah and Eve that I was to have no contact with. One is in my house and the other is in Slytherin I spent the train ride here with them and the boat ride too. James Potter and Remus Lupin are in my house too. The one person I was to become best buddies with is in Slytherin, Severus Snape." Sarah continued on reading untill Sirius came home for Christmas Holiday. Every once in a while she'd stop to answer questions or make a comment. But before long Charlie and Bill came up and said the 'children' should go to bed now.

The next morning was hectic. Arthur loaded down one of the cars that had been provided, while the teens ate breakfast. Sarah and Eve were arguing with Kurt about why they had to go with children to King's Cross. Josh was wondering around the house with Ally on his shoulders. It might have been early but the toddler has decided to get up. Her parents wanted some sleep. Or at least that is what was being said. Molly had kept thoses she could from going upstairs. As Harry made his way to the door with Ron and Hermione Kurt stopped them.  
"You might not trust me. I don't blame you if you don't. But take care of eachother. Keep us in touch. No matter what do not leave Hogwarts with out permision. What is about to happen could possibly ruin the security the wizarding world has built up." with thoses words he walked off.

Once in the car and well on their way Sarah turned around to look at them. She smiled, which quickly turned in to a laugh.  
"What?" Ron asked indignitly.  
"You remind me of the time my mum drove Eve, Sirius, Jamie, and I to King's. No matter what we did none of us were able to say a single word and sat the way you are right now. It had to of been our third year we were driving to. Because Eve was nervous." Molly then gave her a stern look which made Sarah stop.  
"I don't think any of those children are going to marry eachother and I definantly doubt either of those girls is going to share their first kiss with the man they'll later refuse to marry." Molly said darkly. Sarah started to say something in defense but Arthur turned on the radio and they could no longer hear eachother.   
After that the ride was quiet. Not a single word was said besides Ginny who occasionally would start to sing along with the radio but quickly stopped. When they got to the station Molly and Sarah unloaded the trunks and put them on carts giving the carts to each of the children. Then Arthur went to find a place to park. Sarah led them to Platform 9 3/4. Once the entire group, Molly, Arthur, Sarah, Eve, Josh, Remus, Moody, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were on the platform and the trunks loaded Sarah took Harry off way from the group.  
"Harry James Potter." she said seemingly just to hear the words."Your parents would be proud of you. Sirius was proud of you. I'm proud of you. But things are about to happen that could change our worlds forever. If your scar so much as itches I want to know. If your dreams start up again I must know. If that does accure you will be spending time with Sevvy again. I know this year will be trying. But if all goes well you can be a normal 17 year old boy next school year. If you like you can come to my home for Christmas. Phatom shared that as his favorite holiday with Sirius, so the whole place will be done up. If you want I can even meet you in Hogsmead or at school and we can talk. Oh here." She said digging in her jacket pocket. She handed him Sirius's diary. "I promise Tom isn't in it. It has been fully checked and I think you will enjoy it. Do not worry over..."  
"Sis, the train is gonna leave Potter needs to go.." Josh broke in. Sarah nodded before pulling Harry into a hug. She kissed his forehead.  
"Be good Harry." she whispered in his ear as he boarded the train. As Hermione and Ron searched for a empty compartment Ginny went to find her friends and Harry trailed behind his best friends lost in thought..

What is going to happen? Kurt and Sarah seem worried. What's going on?

"Harry. Come on in here." Ron said from what was apperently their compartment.  
"What did Sarah want?" Hermione asked as Harry sat down.  
"To tell me to contact her if things go wrong. I can't help but wonder what is going to happen. They seem so worried. Maybe something is planned. Like last nights meeting. Sarah made sure to get us out of the way. Why wasn't Snape there? Why was Eve so antsy? Was she a death eater and her mark was calling her? How am I going to get this all figured out? It's just not fair." Harry felt over whelmed. He knew he had a lot of people backing him hundred percent. But now he couldn't run to Sirius if things got to hard. He couldn't just keep things between him, Ron and Hermione either. Ginny, Neville, and Luna were part of this now too.  
"Harry, you don't have to figure anything out. That's why we're here. Besides that the Order will have been working on this for a while now. You just need to wait."Hermione said calmly. Though he knew she was right he couldn't get it off his mind. It couldn't be that simple. Never had been and as long as Voldomort had a hand in it, it never would be.   
The train ride was spent in idle chit chat. Several other students came and went from the compartment. Cho was among them but she only stood in the door as if she wanted to say something but didn't. It was her last year Harry reminded himself. Neville and Luna came to see how Harry was holding up. As if he could really be feeling great after everything. After a while the conversations were hollow. Harry nodded perodicly and dropped into thought about Sirius's diary. Sarah said it contained nearly everday of his life from the day before he started Hogwarts untill the day Lilly and James died. Soon the train pulled to a halt and everyone got off and into carriages.


	8. 8: Bad Mood

**Disclaimer:**Must I say I don't own any of this. The only characters in this story I own are Rose Raven, and a few back ground people. Sarah and Eve Winters belong to a dear friend of mine along with there pasts. Harry Potter and all related charaters belong to JKR. and Gandalf and Snik belong to JRR Tolikein, and I've got not idea who the X-men characters belong to but sure ain't me.

_A/N no more without reviews_

**Bad Moods**

"What if it don't go that way? Remus your asking me to just sit here while the last bit of Jamie we have plays hero all over again." Sarah kept her voice down. Her and Remus had gone over the game plan for this year several times now. Moody had filled them both in last night before he left.

"I know what I'm asking. Sarah you've sat by every year up untill now. What's changed?" Remus asked. Though emotion sounded deep in his voice it was well masked by the calm well meaning look on his face. Sarah ground her teeth trying to come up with a better excuse than not knowing.

"Remus, then I thought of Harry as some other promise I was forced to keep. I had no face for the name. No voice for the words. All I had of him were pictures, memories, and second hand stories." she let her head fall against the wall behind her. She had started pacing sometime ago while Remus sat on the couch in his home. Her hands shook as she tried for all she was worth to keep from crying.

"It was your choice. We told you. You were allowed to see him."

"OH YES! That would of been wonderful. Little eleven year old boy, lost in a new world where all logic he's known is dismissed and he's a huge star. What the bloody hell was I to say. Oh Harry dear, I'm your god-mother. I would of taken you in but Dumbledore refused to let me and I have to leave now because my sister is a mutant, my best friend a werewolf, my husbands in jail, and General Dumbledore wants me to go to Romaina to check in on the dark lord. You know the man who killed your parents and tried to kill you." the whole time her voice rose. But Remus sat and watched her. Never moving. He stood slowly and apporched her like a wounded wild beast. He took her up in his arms.

"We are powerless if we fight as several. We must go as one and go with the current. Only then will Harry succeed." he soothed. His fingers tangled in her hair as he brushed the red and gold locks from her face. She hid her face in his shoulder.

"He's just a kid. He's too young to deal with all this. I'd give all I have to trade places and protect him from this." she confided in him. He rubbed her back rocking back and forth trying to calm her.

"That's why you're his god-mother. If Lilly didn't trust you with her son's life you wouldn't of been included in it."

"I should of said our compartment was full." she laughed suddenly. Remus laughed at this.

"Sometimes I agree with that thought. But had you. I would never have gotten to meet and fall in love with two such wonderful women as you and your sister." he kissed her forehead. She pulled away shocked. He had done this several times before. But it was like being slapped any more. It wasn't to tease Sirius. No it would never be that. Now it was because he meant it. She recomposed herself.

"Thanks for letting me blow off steam on you. Uhh Remus, take care of Eve for me." she said as she began toward the door.

"No." stopping dead in her tracks she looked at him.

"Why not?"

"Because you will be here to do it yourself."

"Just do it Moony. I can't. Not much longer. You'll have her to yourself. Once this is all over." Sarah left him standing in the middle of his house. She walked out and crossed his lawn her robes billowing out behind her. Plain black robes several sizes to big. They were Sirius's and still reeked of his colone. It was a horrid smell and they had thrown the bottle out after he had used it once. The smell reminded her of him now. So she kept the robes and was always searching for the colone. She walked the two miles to her own home. She had to much on her mind to drive. It was getting late anyway she hated driving in the dark. As her house came into view so did two figures. She reconized them at once.

The hats song was different and full of doom and hope forming at the end of unforseen tunnles. Harder to follow than earlier years but still it symbolized the beginging of the sorting. The sorting was by far to long. Harry's mind was elsewhere and he just wanted to get through this so he could go read the diary. He felt a small pang of guilt for reading it but still curiostiy over whelmed him. Mc Gongal's speech was short and to the point only stressing the normal rules about the forbidden forest. The new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher still was not found and the class would be cancled untill one was found. The postion was obviously cursed. Dinner was full of the same dull chatter that had been on the train. The only change was now the absents of the teacher was known and team captain was yet to be released. The entire school seemed to be behind this year. Hermione led the first year Griffindor's through the castle to the Fat Lady with Ron and Harry. She explained the purpose for the password then presented it to the Fat Lady. As the portrait swung open revealing the hole the first years oowed and ahhed. The common room was practially empty except for a few older students who had taken advantage of not seeing a prefect around and were snogging in various corners. Hermione quickly delt with this and scolded them soundly. Telling Lavendar and Seamus they should be ashamed of such a display. They both agreed but seemed to just be doing so to get rid of her. Hermione went to her dorm and Harry and Ron to theirs. Ron fell in his bed with a sigh.

"Good to be back. Aye mate?"

"Yeah whatever." Harry mumbled trying to find the diary among his things.

"You okay? I know..." Ron was cut off by Dean bounding in the room.

"Hi guys. Have a good summer?" Harry moaned. More pointless chatter. He ignored them dropping onto his bed to read. This was by far the most inresting book he'd ever read. Some where close to one in the morning he drifted to sleep.

The following morning was full of the same pointless, hollow, clucking. The new head mistress passed out the class sechdules. When she came to Harry she lowered her head and gave him a weak smile. For Harry this was to much but he nodded excepting the pity. As she walked further down the table. Hermione looked over the parchament intently. Then took Ron and Harry's trying to organize a period for them all not to be busy in her mind.

"Well, this year is a bit more difficult to plan. Our Defense lessons will be added and the quiditch practices and games too once the team has regrouped. But potions is first up today with the Slytherins as always." she said stuffing hers in her bag and returning Harry's and Ron's. After breakfast they headed for the dungoens.


	9. Entering Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:**Must I say I don't own any of this. The only characters in this story I own are Rose Raven, and a few back ground people. Sarah and Eve Winters belong to a dear friend of mine along with there pasts. Harry Potter and all related charaters belong to JKR. and Gandalf and Snik belong to JRR Tolikein, and I've got not idea who the X-men characters belong to but sure ain't me.

**Entering Hogwarts**

Last night's visitors had been unexpected but it was good to see Kingsly and Tonks again. They talked for a while about little things of even less importance. But Sarah welcomed the change from the disscusions she'd been having. They appologized several times for not preventing Sirius's death but she waved such subjects away. Now she was back at Remus's waiting on her sister to get ready. They had to make it to Hogwarts at some point today. For Eve's peace of mind.

"Sar, you okay? You weren't all there last night." Remus asked from the kitchen table. The full moon was coming up so he wasn't much in the mood for games this morning.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Just had alot on my mind." she looked back at the stair case that lead up to the shared bedroom. "Merlin, what's taking her so long." Remus just grinned. Sarah and Eve had made sure that they could still fit in their old school uniforms. Altreations and all. Sarah and Eve had put cuts in the sides of their skirts and taken up the hem. Their shirts always had the top few buttons undone. They had easily made it through school with the grades, they were both on their house teams, but it was in areas such as popularity they struggled. Griffindor girls weren't impressed by the fact that Remus, Sirius, and of course James would rather spend time with the litttle know it all Sarah Winters. But none of that matter anymore. Except the two sisters had vowed to only return to the school in the same manor of dress they had left in.

"I'm sure she'll be down in a minute. She's got to squeeze in a skirt three sizes to small."

"Now that's the wrong response Re Re. Saying such things might make me upset. Then you might be sleeping on the couch." Eve said from the stair case. She had added the gray back to her hair and it only had green hightlights. It was a strange look anymore. Once it struck fear in all opposing seekers. Except James of course.

"Then lets forget I said anything."Remus said standing to greet Eve. Sarah smirked. Eve just skittered away from Remus and hid behind Sarah as he tried to give her a good morning kiss. Remus tried in vain to get past Sarah to Eve.

"Now I told you. Once on the train begining of third year. I made no promises to you after that." Eve said shaking her finger in his face. Sarah grinned.

"Yeah now her lips are all for dear little Sevvy." she teased. Eve's mouth flapped for a few moments before sound came out then it was just unaduible sounds.

"Now, girls. I want you to hurry back. Look both ways when crossing the street. Don't talk to strangers. Oh and remeber I love you. Now be good. I'll see you at dinner." Remus said handing the two imaginary lunches and rushing them out the door. On the door step he kissed the foreheads and turned them toward his drive.

"I don't think he'll ever truely grow up." Sarah commented.

"I ask all the gods in the heavens everyday to prevent him from growing up anymore. He might realized we're not little kids anymore."Eve said. Moments later the normal adrenline rush washed over them as they apperated to Hogsmead train station. From there they'd take the walk up to Hogwarts. Or at least that was the plan. As they made there way from the station out into the streets ignoring the staring eyes of thoses who still belived they were mentally disturbed.

Of course we are. You try playing cat and mouse this the darkest wizard of this century and tell me that your still mentally intacted. I'd bet my last galleon you were lying.

Sarah thought. Her and her sister gave them smiles and nodds occasionally. A few would say something to them, but most just whispered among themselves.

"Did you ever think we'd be walking back into Hogwarts just to meet with the potions master?" Eve asked breaking the silence between them.

"I imagined walking back to Hogwarts for a lot of different reasons but not to see the potions master. You?"

"Only when I thought Severus would actually make it to Potions Master. He always wanted that postion untill..."

"Yeah. That changed..." Sarah never finished her sentance. A smooth, cold voice sounded behind them. It smacked her like the broad side of a sword.

"Hello, my dear girls." Lucious greeted them. "Fine morning isn't it?"

"It was till you showed up."Eve said venom dripping from her voice.

"Ohh now my sweet little Evey. You know where you'd be with out me? You do I know you do." he cooed.

"I'm not your Evey Lucious. Now if you don't mind we have to get to Hogwarts."

"I see. Now two such...delicate beings such as yourselves shouldn't go with out an escourt." he said almost with a sneer.

"I'd rather eat my own stomache than have you for an escourt. Besides that delicate beings don't kick your arse as easily as we do." Sarah spat starting to walk away. She didn't get far because when she turned she saw Lucious holding her sister against him despite her struggling to get away.

"We were talking Sarah dear. No one walks away from me when I'm talking to them." Sarah didn't say anything just strode back towards him finding her wand in her pocket. "I'd hate to have to hurt your little thorned rose." he said running the tip of his wand down the side of Eve's face. Sarah knew no one would stop him from doing anything. No one was dumb enough to try that. She also knew unless it was absoultly nessasary Eve wouldn't use her powers. Sarah was left to make her move.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked trying to keep the contempt from her voice.

"Now let me think... Oh yes what was it I asked you for the other day when you came for your little shall we say payment? Your sister wasn't it? And here we are in the middle of a crowded street. I've got what I asked for and you can't do a single thing about it with out landing your self in Azkaban." Sarah gripped her wand tighter knowing he was right. He knew the loop holes and safe spots. He knew the way her mind worked and wasn't above using it to his advantage.

"You want me? Why didn't you say so?" Eve asked turning to look at him the moment their eyes locked his face contorted with pain and Eve began to pry her arm from his fingers but whatever she'd just done with his mind didn't last long enough he'd recovered and had her twisted in his arm he pulled up her sleeve to relveal her dark mark. Eve refused to look at it.

"He would be pleased to have you back in his power. You know it's almost a pity to see such beautiful, flawless skin tattoed with such an ugly mark. I'd never let Narc get one. But you refused to listen to Severus. You couldn't be second string. You were so eager to taste murder. To feel the rush of thrill." he said his breath raking across Eve's neck.

"That's enough Malfoy. Com'on these two ladies haven't done you any 'arm." came the welcomed voice of Hogwart's Grounds Keeper. Lucious released Eve to straighten himself to look Hagrid in the eyes. Eve quickly covered her mark and shot Hagrid a thankful grin."Go now Lucious trample off." Hagrid shooed. With out waiting for the blonde's response Hagrid ushered Sarah and Eve infront of him toward the path leading to Hogwarts.

"How'd you know we'd be here?" Sarah asked.

"Oh...err...He 'old me ya'd be down 'ere this mornin'." he said.

"That man doesn't miss a trick." Eve said with a smirk.

"That he don't. 'ou ya 'ere ta see?"

"Severus." Sarah muttered. Trying not to set Hagrid off.

"I see." he mummbled. His eyes twinkled." 'ell let's not dwell on that. You two are jus as pretty as da day ya left."

"And you've never been more handsome." Sarah added. Eve rolled her eyes. Her sister had long ago taken a liking to playing with men's minds. Hagrid gave a hearty laugh. The three fell into conversation as they made their way up the path to Hogwarts. Sarah and Eve stopped to gaze up at the castle as soon as it came into view. The last time they had seen their old school they were with Sirius, Lilly, James, and had Harry and Rose in their arms. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

"She's a beut ain't she?" Hagrid asked. There was no point in answering. A more loved and beautiful castle had never been built. Once they were on school grounds Hagrid excused himself to his first lesson of the day and Sarah and Eve headed toward the dungeons.

Harry sat in potions class listening to Snape drone on about the potion they were about to make. He explained how important it was not to add to much of any one ingredent.

"Now you may begin. The instructions are on page tweenty-fou..." he was cut off by a knock on the door. "Tweenty-four. Now be silent while I deal with whom ever has interupted out subtle art." he said striding to the doors on his way he pulled his wand and opened one of the two doors. He stopped dead in his tracks two women stepped in the room. One in a Griffindor uniform and one in Slythrin. Their hair was dyed to match their uniforms. Besides theses the only difference between the two was a green oval on the Slythrin's forehead. It could easily of been the marks of an over faithful Slythrin except it swirled with it's own life.

"We were looking for the famed Potions Master." the Griffindor said with a small soft voice. Several of the boys in the room had turned to look at the two visitors. They looked quiet a lot like normal 7th years. Would of passed for it too had their eye's not betrayed them by revealing years of worry and fear. Neville seemed to be trying to place the two.

"You've found him." Snape said recovering from his shock. Harry and Ron snickered behind their hands. Hermione just glanced back in disgust before returning to her potion.

"Good. We've got some information to retrive from him." the Slythrin said smoothly. The way she held herself screamed Slythrin.

"Is that so? What might this information be about?" Snape asked. "And whom might you be?" he added.

"Eve"

"and"

"Sarah"

"Winters." They said their own names and both said 'and' and 'Winters' together. This action made a good demostration of the fact that they were twins. Nearly everyone in this room had seen Fred and George do the same thing.

"And the information?" he pressed. Both women looked at their houses' rivals.

"This should be discussed in private." Sarah said her eyes resting on Neville who quickly looked away.

"Away from prying eyes, and uninformed ears." Eve added.

"I see. Go to my office. I'll be right there." Sarah and Eve did as they were instructed. As they disappeared behind the door Snape turned to his class."I don't want a single noise heard in here. Be silent." He turned to add something but stopped short and continued to his office. Neville automatically turned to Hermione.

"Did they say they were Sarah and Eve Winters?" he asked seemingly stunned.

"Yes Longbottom, they did. I see I'm not the only one to hear about them. Disgusting, No? Served the Dark Lord. Eve ended up in Azkaban. Sarah had some kid with a man she barly knew and after her parents and daughter were murdered she went insane and fled to the mountians. She tried to join a group of banshees. I'm shocked our prophesor is seeing them." Malfoy ranted from his seat.

"THEY'RE NOT INSANE!" Neville yelled out. Everyone turned to look at him and he went red but didn't back down.

"Oh they're not?" Malfoy asked his goons standing up.

"No. They are as sane...sane as your father is." Neville said losing his nerve. Of course saying Malfoy's father was sane was pretty far off. But his point hit a nerve

"Are you saying my father is mentally unstable?"Malfoy pressed further.

"Go suck a dung bomb Malfoy." Ron said getting irritated.

"No one asked you Weasley." Ron's ears went red.

"You said he was unstable not me." Neville answered. Harry understood why mental issues would be a sensitive topic for Neville. But still picking a fight with Malfoy was out of character. As Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy drew there wands Sarah and Eve stepped out.

"Your Potions Master will be with you in a moment. Longbottom, Granger, Weasley, and Potter. I'd like to speak with you after class. Malfoy, we heard what you said. I'd like to correct your story a little." Eve said calmly.

"Rewrite it more likely." Sarah breathed. Eve glared at her.

"Yes, one of us served Lord Voldomort. Yes, Sarah had a daughter but she knew her daughter's father. Yes, after Rose and my parents were murdered she ran to the mountains. She went to find a good friend of ours who lived in the mountains. One more thing. We've never met a bloody banshee. So, Malfoy before you go spreading such horrible things about people research them. Or you might end up like your father. Living off your inheritance, married to a woman you don't love, with a kid you can't stand, and the only true joy in your life comes from finding old school mates and doing to them what you did to them when you were kids teasing and badgering them untill they feel like a heap of dung. Your father is only acting like his father who acted like his father. So break the chain you imbred pure blooded twit." Eve finished her little speach and headed to the door. Her sister trailing behind her trying to smile the whole time. Harry couldn't help but smirk at the look on Malfoy's face.


End file.
